Milady de Winter
Milady de Winter is Cardinal Richelieu's chief spy, assassin, and an antagonist in The Musketeers. A resourceful, amoral and dangerous woman, she is also the secret wife of Athos, who has believed for five years that she was dead at his orders. She is played by Maimie McCoy. Her character is based off Milady de Winter from the original novel The Three Musketeers, written by Alexandre Dumas. In the novels, she is described as a twenty-five-year-old blonde haired, blue eyed woman instead of a brunette. In the books, she goes by multiple names, such as Anne de Breuil, Charlotte Backson, and Milady de Winter. Biography Early Life In her early life, Milady was in love with Athos and they shared a house near Paris together. She killed Athos' brother, Thomas, in self-defense after he tried to rape her. Judged by her lover, who didn't believe her, and ordered to be hanged, she seduced her executioner, Remi Blacksmith and he revived her after removing her from the noose.Commodities Athos' attack had left scarring on her neck.Friends and Enemies Arrival in Paris Milady de Winter arrived in Paris accompanied by Raul Mendoza. During her stay in a local inn, she sleeps with D'Artagnan for a night. She revealed to him that a man had once tried to kill her when he noticed the scarring on her neck. The following morning she had left hastily, leaving a knife in her pillow, which she had used to kill Mendoza - framing D'Artagnan of the deed. She later met with the Cardinal who congratulated her on choosing Athos as the main target. He did, however, scold her for killing Mendoza, as he was an invaluable individual. She explained to the Cardinal how intolerable he was to live with. Before leaving, Milady passed on the King's confidential letters which the spanish ambassador had been carrying. Satisfied, Milady attended Athos' execution and was dismayed when his fellow Musketeers arrived with a signed release from the King. Distraught, she visited the local church, where she met with the priest. She confessed that she had loved a man once, and that she wanted revenge on him. Angry, she killed the priest, and left the church immediately. In the Cardinal's chamber, Milady is entrusted with finding the criminal, Vadim. She protested, however, about the fate of D'Artagnan and claimed that she would be able to make amends by fooling the young man. In an attempt to find out Vadim's whereabouts, Milady found D'Artagnan and told him that he would be rewarded should he wish to tell her about his mission. On her own personal mission, Milady found Suzette Pinault in her room and stabbed her in the throat, stealing the diamond pendant that Vadim had once stolen. When asked by the Cardinal about its whereabouts, Milady told him that she did not find it.Sleight of Hand Hearing about the capture of Emile Bonnaire in Le Havre, Milady requested from the Cardinal that she have time off to deal with personal matters involving Athos. The Cardinal was reluctant to give her this freedom. She traveled to the small village where she had been almost hanged, and killed her executioner, Remi Blacksmith. Then, she returned to the house where she once lived and set it alight. She escaped when D'Artagnan arrived at the scene. Back in Paris, she visited Bonacieux's house to ask for some clothes. Following this, she made comments about Constance's possible attraction to her lodger, D'Artagnan, and to Bonacieux's money problems. Personality Cunning and relentless, Milady cares only for her one purpose and will stop at nothing to fulfill that purpose. She unashamedly kills out of boredom and shows a superior ferocity and determination when conquering her men. Nor does her conscience stop her from sleeping with any man she wishes. She can often make her own decisions without consequences, including stealing a diamond pendant which once belonged to the royal family. Her relentless fearlessness may have sprouted from her near-death experience after she herself killed Athos' brother, Thomas. Initially, she appear not to feel anything for what she did, but her act to destroy any evidence of that past proves that she feels guilty in some respects. On purpose, she viciously attacks the privacy of Constance in her own home as she attempts to emotionally destroy the Musketeers. Nevertheless, she is a trustworthy ally for the Cardinal and completes his tasks well. In dealing with D'Artagnan, Milady had already devised a way of groveling back to the trainee Musketeer, by pretending to act ignorant and helpless. This shows how devious she really is. However, she does have a slight weakness involving her past, where she wishes nothing but revenge for what a past lover had done to her. In her past, she appeared devoted to Athos, but after arriving in Paris she shows great resent at watching him go free from his execution. Her displeasure goes so far as to want the destruction of her past and even attempts to murder Athos herself. Relationships Athos Blinded by love, Milady believed that the relationship she had with Athos would be enough to bind them above anything else. But, after killing Athos' brother, their relationship deteriorated rapidly, especially when Athos attempted to kill her. Following his attempt, Milady has grown quite resentful of Athos. She even helps the Cardinal target him specifically in order to tear apart the Musketeers. When confronting her past, she shows great anger towards him. D'Artagnan As a one-time lover, Milady shows spontaneous energy for D'Artagnan, but it is all a frame, in order for her to escape unnoticed and D'Artagnan be accused of killing Raul Mendoza. Entirely of her own accord, Milady meets D'Artagnan in an alleyway after killing his chasers. In an affectionate manner, she tries winning his faith once more. In an attempt to try and ruin the Musketeers, Milady claims to know all about the relationship Constance has with D'Artagnan. Cardinal Richelieu She has been in the Cardinal's services for over five years. Milady impresses the Cardinal with her untempered air and success in completing a task. Purely platonic, their relationship is based on business as Richelieu employs her as an associate and spy to try and destroy the Musketeers and put the King's faith in him. Milady does, however, lie when asked about the whereabouts of the stolen pendant from the Royal Vault. Gallery Commodities6.jpg The Cardinal and Milady.jpg Milady.jpg MiladyThumb.png Imagemilady.jpg P01w4n8j.jpg References Category:Major characters